An Angel Without a Heaven
by Nightwise
Summary: What do we make out of life? What does life do to us? Do all angels go to heaven? Warning Character Death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron 

Not for the first time a fight had broken out in the Candy Bar, this argument did not improve it just got worse. Jimmy was furious with Cindy. Why couldn't she just see that he was by far the most intelligent human being on the face of this earth and the all-knowing of the universe?

"OH YEAH! AT LEAST I'M NOT A MENACE TO SOCIETY!"

Cindy Vortex sighed. It was obvious that Jimmy wasn't going to give up that easily when it comes to a debate or rather an argument. And as she thought about more and more of their arguments the angrier she got.

"OH DON'T PULL THAT ONE ON ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GETS MAD AT EVERY LITTLE THING! I MEAN REALLY NEUTRON! YOU NEVER EVEN LET THE NICK SITUATION GO!" Everyone in the Candy Bar just sat back and watched as if this was an amusing movie. Nobody wanted to interfere or even get yelled at.

Totally unaware that Jimmy and Cindy had an audience they continued, "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON BRINGING THAT _HIM _UP?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW IT MAKES YOU MAD!"

"WELL THEN DON'T MAKE ME MAD!"

"WHAT IF I WANT TO MAKE YOU MAD?"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME MAD AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY DON'T YOU LIKE NICK? HE'S A GOOD PERSON?"

"WHY SHOULD I TEKK YOU? YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT RUB IT IN MY FACE!"

Each time they shouted back and forth to one another they got a little closer.

Sheen walked into the Candy Bar and took a seat next to Libby. "Are they arguing again?" Libby nodded and Sheen went to use his hands to count how many times they have argued. "This is just like episode #94 Ultralord versus Scarlet Woman, what a great fight!" Sheen said ecstatically.

"TELL ME NEUTRON!" Cindy shouted fed up.

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YOU KNOW YOUR ACTING LIKE A BIG BABY!"

"Well I have something to say to you, Vortex. You may think that I'm immature and think nothing about inventions and Betty Quinlan. But I can't take anymore of your insults and you are not making it any easier by our constant squabbling. Admit it, Vortex. You are just as immature as I am, but you are a hypocrite to keep insulting me like this. But that doesn't change my attitude towards you. I'm sorry for every trouble I caused you. Let's stop acting like children and become friends again." Jimmy said slowly, looking straight at Cindy who was taken back at his mature speech.

"Don't think that I will be sympathetic towards you just because you gave me your little speech. No matter what you say can make me change my mind about you. You've caused enough trouble and I don't want to see you ever again." Cindy replied in a cold and icy tone.

She immediately regretted what she had just said, she watched Jimmy lowering his head instead of retorting back at her. He looked like he was in excruciating pain as he struggled to keep a straight face. Soon a few teardrops were seen from his face. Libby was about to intervene when Jimmy spoke in a shaky voice. What Jimmy had said, had made Cindy's heart still.

"That's typical of you, Vortex. Your pride is the only thing that mattered to you. Everyday I have endured your constant lecturing and the arguments…I can't stand it anymore! I thought that somewhere behind your intelligent exterior, lies a heart that yearns for my love. I love you, Cynthia Vortex!" Jimmy shouted the last sentence, shocked at himself for saying it.

Cindy seemed to have a tear in her eyes at the last sentence. She couldn't believe what she heard from the blue-eyed boy. She had often wished for the right moment for him to make his first move but apparently her cold reply had made a turn for the worst. She took a step forward but he drew away, with new anger and hurt reflecting in his intelligent mind. Cindy felt fear and panic rising within her. She watched the blue-eyed boy turning his back on her and walked a little further down to the doors. He turned his head around to take a look at the girl, his eyes now bloodshot and teary.

"I thought that you would have cared…but I was wrong. Stupid people go after stupid dreams. I'm nothing but an imbecile and I can see that I'm not wanted here, especially you, Cindy. You won't see me again. Give Nick my best wishes since he's the one for you." Jimmy said in a sad, cracking voice.

At the last word, he ran out the door ignoring the shocked faces of his fellow students. He felt more tears trickling down his face. He placed his hand over his heart and thought he felt shearing pain no he was certain.

"This is what it feels to be broken-hearted…it hurts. Cindy…why can't you admit it? I saw it through you eyes. Why do you deny everything? Now I have lost that chance…you hate me…you hate me, don't you?" he whispered to no one in particular.

He felt himself sinking into depression as he remembered the last words she had said to him. He squeezed his eyes tight, his tears flowing even harder than ever he cried and cried and cried. He stood there and wallowed in his self-pity…in that time however his hearing was muffled by his sobs he didn't see the car coming in his direction until it was too late.

Cindy hadn't moved a step since Jimmy's confession. Everyone else had gotten over the shock and had resumed their normal matters. Libby walked up to Cindy and touched her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Cindy…" the Egyptian beauty started with concern.

The blonde didn't reply but turned to the window closing her eyes tightly as tears started trickling down her cheeks she opened her eyes slowly…it was at that moment when she saw the car heading towards her beloved. She screamed his name from the inside of the Candy Bar as she watched his body slowly being tossed from the air to the ground helplessly.

Jimmy opened his swollen eyes with difficulty, his vision coming in and out of focus due to the excess of the tears that were still prickling at the edges of his eyelids. He felt so exhausted and he kept on feeling cold and hot at the same time. Soon his eyes became heavy he vaguely heard a familiar shout took one last look at the sky above him knowing that this would be his final demise.

The wind was blowing in Cindy's face. Soft and gentle, it cooled her cheeks and ruffled her hair. It was a gray day. Clouds were covering the skies, not letting a single ray of light past. She continued walking, solemnly in a dark suit, holding a bouquet of flowers in my right hand. They were Orchids, her favorite kind. She had decided not to come to the funeral. As it was, She couldn't bare to be near other people. Especially not her dear two friends who had found happiness in each other's arms. It made her insanely jealous. Not because she wanted him, though she once thought she had, but because they had what she once had and now had lost forever.

Her angel, who gave her strength and love, was no longer with me. She looked at the gravestone in front of her; she had found him at last. It said:

_James Issac Neutron_

_Born 2000_

_Died 2011_

_Loved in life_

_Mourned in death_

_Son, friend and betrothed_

"Hi Jimmy. Long time, no see. I'm sorry that I didn't come to your funeral, but I'm sure that the service was nice. It just doesn't feel right to be around other people right now."

For a while she kept quiet, just looking at his stone as tears made their way down her face. Then she said what she most of all wanted to say.

"I love you, Jimmy. You will always be the only one for me. You were my angel, and my angel you will always be. Because you see, Jimmy, my mom told me once when I was little that angels never die. If they still have something to do or to be with someone they don't have a heaven because to angel that is there heaven. You know what would be on my mind even before I knew it, to learn to live without you for as long as I live. But when I die, you and I will have some serious catching up to do. But for now, I bid you farewell my angel with no heaven.

And with that she stood up on her knees and bended down to gently kiss the gravestone that had her loved one's name on it. As she rose up and turned to leave she thought she felt something in the wind. A presence of some kind one that she knew, she could not be afraid of. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way back home, knowing that she now had to finally deal with planning her future without Jimmy.

I watched her leave my grave behind her. Every word that she had said was carefully written down in the depth of my soul. My dearly beloved Cynthia, not all angels go to heaven. To some stay this is their heaven. I want you to live, my love, so that I may live with you. I wish to be there and see your triumphs, bring what comfort I can to your failures, and always love you. I will have to be there knowing that I can't live with you. But I will carry that burden, just like you will carry the burden of living without me. Because that is what angels are for, and I am and always will be your own angel. Your angel without a heaven.


End file.
